The Dreamer
by aireagle92
Summary: For Rylan"Ryan" Hanley, she's used to being a normal teenage apart from having visions and seeing things that shouldn't be real. That till she is bought into the world that she thought that only she could see, will she accept her new life or will she fight it tooth and nail. You need to read to find out. This get a little before the first book.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Mortal Instruments that is Cassandra Clare rights not mine, but I do own my oc's. **

"Every fairy tale had a bloody lining. Everyone had teeth and claws." ― Alice Hoffman

* * *

In truth there, a world hidden right in front of people and us and we do not see it at all. I am one of those people who can see that world, even though nobody would believe me.

This is my journal of my journey.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter is the first chapter in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Mortal Instruments that is Cassandra Clare rights not mine, but I do own my oc's. **

* * *

I sat on one of the subway train with a bright green 4 heading towards school. With my normal dark wash jeans and black Green day tee, my black converse. My hoodie was in my grey and black backpack. My long dark brown hair was free helping to fame my face, my blue eyes with golden circle around the pupils were watching for any threat, that when I saw him a young man with a large hood covering some of his face, but I could tell he had fine curly blond hair that look like it was gold. His eyes were a dark shade of gold. He sitting with his back straight up, the hooded jacket with a black shirt under it; show that he had muscular arms. His whole outfit was black from black boots to the hooded shirt.

I quickly look away, silently praying he had not noticed that I was watching him, the subway came to a stop.

"This is 96 St.," The robot voice said.

I quickly got up and step off the train, feeling that the blond boy also got off. I quickly move running up the stairs, as I came up to the street level.

"Ryan, over here!" I heard Sophie Daly called.

I looked to see her waving at me. Sophie had long blond hair, that when all the way down to her hips with light brown eyes, she stood at 5'5. She was wearing light grey jeans with a black shirt and black converses. Her brown bag had books sticking out.

"Where's Lana?" I asked.

"That school already." Sophie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember she broke her leg," Sophie said. "When she, fall down the stairs."

"Right forgot," I said back. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sophie said back as we started to walk to school.

The school was called St. Mary. The building itself was four stories made of metal, stone, and glass with a giant courtyard surround by a brick wall we walked up into the courtyard.

"Bout time you two got here!" We both heard llana yelled at us.

Llana aka Lana Davidson was one of my best friend, out of the three of us Lana was the one that would do something crazy so we were use to her having casts on, or being on crutch's or being in a wheelchair. Her dark auburn hair was in a braid with bright hazel eyes that shine, she had a olive skin tone, when Lana is standing she about 5'4, She was wearing a large leg cast with grey sweatpants over it she was sitting in a wheelchair with a large black sweatshirt, her feet were cover in uggs.

"Oh shut it Lana." Sophie said. "I need to wait for Ryan here."

"Don't put this on me Sophie." I said back.

"Shut it both of you," Lana said. "Now one of you pushes me to class please."

"Sure Lana." I said coming behind her in the wheelchair and started to push her into the building.

**Time Lapse**

I was watching the outside as a few birds flew by.

"Miss. Hanley?" I heard Mrs. Day asked aloud.

I turned to face her, Mrs. Day was an older woman with graying black hair with dulling green eyes, she was quite avenge. She was wearing black slacks with a light blue blouse with black flats.

"You called?" I asked.

"Why don't you do the problem on the board?" She asked back.

I looked pass her to see the math problem so yeah Mrs. Day taught Math.

"The answer is –5." I said back.

"Yes that is correct but now will you please pay attention." Mrs. Day said back and when back to teaching the lesson on signed numbers.

As soon as she turned her back to us, I gave her a death glance. She knew that math was not my best class and she coastally dug into me about it the class knew that and would not let her know. The bell finally when off.

"Finally thank you god." I muttered quickly getting up and headed out of the room.

I headed towards the Cafeteria, The cafeteria had small circle table with the seat attached. The food line was towards the left when you enter, I headed to my normal table. Lana was already there waiting.

"Where Sophie?" I asked as I sat down.

"She on the line, for food again." Lana said.

I quickly pulled my peanut and black berry jelly sandwich out follow by my chocolate milk.

"Move over, Ryan." I heard Sophie said I quickly turn to see her holding her tray of food.

I move over letting her take a seat, she had her normal lunch chicken fingers with curly fries she then place a can of coke next to it.

"If that thing sprays me I'm going to kill you." Lana said.

"Ditto." I muttered back.

"That's not going to happen," Sophie said back clearly sure of it. She started to open the can it did not spray but it bubbled. "See I told you it wouldn't sprays at any of us."

I stick my tongue out at her.

"Typical," Lana said. "The two of you fight about a can of soda."

"Ryan you're so childless." Sophie said back.

"Oh, shut up Sophie." I said back.

Sophie just sticks her tongue back at me.

"God the two of you," Lana said. "Grow up."

"Never." We both said back

Lana rolled her eyes and went back her eating her lunch, Sophie and I started to laugh at Lana.

Lana then gave us a death glance, we frozen she just laugh at us and went back to eating. Sophie started to eat herself I follow they led still partly afraid that Lana would kill Sophie and I.

That when I noticed it a little pixie was walking pass the window.

"_Pretend that it isn't there._" I thought to myself.

"Ryan what wrong?" Lana asked.

"Oh nothing" I said. "Just thinking that's all."

"Well finished your milk we need to get to Shakespeare lit." Sophie said.

"Alright," I said back. "Alright Lana can you to get to History all your own?"

"Of course," Lana said. "Leave me to get there on my own."

"Get over it." Sophie said back and she started to drag me away from Lana.

Once we were out of Lana earshot.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked back.

"Yes and now let's to get Shakespeare class," Sophie said. "Did you read act 2.1 of The Tempest?"

"Yup have you?" I asked back.

"Why of course young maid." Sophie said back.

I started too laughed. Sophie quickly joined in as we walked into class.

**Time Lapse **

The final bell of school rang.

"Thank you god." I heard Sophie said causing me to a laugh a little.

As we walked towards our lockers is when it happened. I grip my head, and bit my lip. Sophie next to me within seconds hugging me.

"They coming," I started too said repeatedly.

"Ryan your ok," Sophie said softly. "Come back." She hugged me tighter.

I started to blinked, and gently shook my head.

"It's happen again did it?" I asked. Sophie just nodded her head. "What did I say?"

"Just they coming," Sophie said. "Repeatedly."

"Ok that doesn't help us at all." I said back.

Ok let me example, still I was about five, I would have these visions or I would saw things. No doctors could example it that all, I learned to just deal with it.

"But that least you're ok right now." Sophie said.

"Till, the next time." I said back.

"It will be fine," Sophie said. "Let my parents give you ride home please."

"Sophie I'll be fine." I said right back.

"Please just for my heart." She said back.

"Fine." I said back.

Sophie's parents black car pulled up outside of the courtyard.

"Hey Dad is it ok if were give Ryan a ride home?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," Her dad said back. Her Dad had the same hair color as her while he had green eyes he stood at 6'2 and was always wearing dress shirts with jeans; He was a lawyer and was off for the day. "It's good to see you Ryan."

"You to Mr. Daly." I said back as he drove us.

He pulled up to a brownstone the brownstone was a three storied with old school windows and a bright blue front door.

"Here you go Ryan." Mr. Daly said.

"Thanks Mr. Daly," I said as I got out of the car. "See you tomorrow Sophie."

"Later, Ryan." Sophie said.

"Later." I said back waving as they drove off.

* * *

**Ok the end of chapter 1, Please review but please be nice about it, thank you.**


End file.
